headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
War for the Planet of the Apes
}} War for the Planet of the Apes is an American feature film of the science fiction, drama, and war genres. It is the ninth movie in the Planet of the Apes multimedia franchise and the third film in the reboot series. The film was directed by Matt Reeves with a script written by Reeves and Mark Bomback. It was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Chernin Entertainment, and TSG Entertainment. It premiered theatrically in the United States on July 14th, 2017. The movie stars motion-capture maestro Andy Serkis as the ape leader known as Caesar, with Woody Harrelson as the film's central antagonist, Colonel J. Wesley McCullough. Other notable actors who embrace their Simian heritage include Steve Zahn as a new character, Bad Ape, Karin Konoval as Maurice, Terry Notary as Rocket, and Michael Adamthwaite as Luca. Actress Amiah Miller plays the mute human girl, Nova. Cast Notes & Trivia * This film is based on characters created by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, which in turn, were inspired by the work of novelist Pierre Boulle and film producer Arthur P. Jacobs. * War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) redirects to this page. "WFTPOTA" also serves as a shortcut to this page. * Production on War for the Planet of the Apes began on October 14th, 2015. Principal photography concluded on March 4th, 2016. * This movie was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Some scenes were filmed in Alberta, as well as Tofino. IMDB; War for the Planet of the Apes (2017); Filming locations. * In the United Kingdom, War for the Planet of the Apes received a rating of 12 by the British Board of Film Classification. BBFC.co.uk; British Board of Film Classification; War for the Planet of the Apes (2017). Film certification. * War for the Planet of the Apes closed out of theaters on November 30th, 2017. It has been in release for a total of twenty weeks (140 days). * At its widest release, War for the Planet of the Apes was screened in 4,100 theaters. * War for the Planet of the Apes was nominated for an Oscar for the category of Best Visual Effects at the 90th annual Academy Awards ceremony hosted by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Oscars.com; News. "10 CONTENDERS REMAIN IN VFX OSCAR® RACE". * War for the Planet of the Apes was released on home video in a two-disc Blu-ray/DVD combo collection by 20th Century Fox on October 24th, 2017. The Blu-ray includes director commentary by Matt Reeves, as well as special feturettes about the film score, the efforts of WETA visual effects, and twenty minutes of deleted scenes. Amazon.com; War for the Planet of the Apes (2017). Blu-ray product details. A 3D Region B import of the film was released in Australia. Amazon.com; War for the Planet of the Apes (2017)]; Region B, 3D Australian import Blu-ray. * There is a total of forty-one credited cast members in this film. * Actor Douglas Chapman is credited as Doug Chapman in this film. * Actor Thomas Potter is credited as Thomas J. Potter in this film. * Actor Mathew Yanagiya is credited as Matt Yanagiya in this film. * The events of the movie were presented in print format in War for the Planet of the Apes: The Official Movie Novelization by author Greg Cox. The book was published by Titan Books and released on July 18th, 2017 to coincide with the release of the film. * A prequel novel War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations, written by Greg Keyes, was published by Titan Books and released on June 6th, 2017. The events of the book take place immediately following Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, and showcases key elements of the war, such as the tale of the Colonel's family. * This is Matt Reeves' fifth film as a director. It is his third film in the science fiction genre, and the second film in the Planet of the Apes film series. He previously directed Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. * The events of this film take place in the year 2028. The setting is somewhere in Northern California, not far from what used to be the city of San Francisco. * As it relates to the original Planet of the Apes film series, this installment is analogous to Battle for the Planet of the Apes, which was the fifth and final film in the original series. It was directed by J. Lee Thompson and released in 1973. * This movie was released in the same month as Spider-Man: Homecoming. * Numerous references are made to King Kong in this film. Kong: Skull Island was released as a feature film earlier that same year on March 10th, 2017. Both War for the Planet of the Apes and Kong: Skull Island draw inspiration from the 1979 Vietnam War film Apocalypse Now. Graffiti can be seen in the underground tunnel in this film that reads "Ape-calypse Now". * The superhero action/drama film Logan, also takes place in the year 2028. Who's Who * Planet of the Apes cast & crew Recommendations See also External Links * * * * * War for the Planet of the Apes at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:2017/Films Category:July, 2017/Films Category:PG-rated films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments